BOM10: RCG kontra demony
Mag Mel gdy zakończył czytać, zniszczył książkę traktującą o Ostrzu Zmierzchu, złapał jedenastu przypadkowych ludzi i zaniósł do Apocalipsusa, aby ten mógł wyssać z nich siły witalne. Następnie dostał czas wolny, więc wyruszył w stronę lasu. Zaczął szukać pradawnego Kamienia Duszy, który jest jednym ze składników potrzebnych do przywróceniu duchowi ciała. Przeczytał o możliwych miejscach wystąpienia tego artefaktu. Miał jednak nadzieję, że znajdzie coś, bardzo charakterystycznego, co nie tylko przybliży go do przywrócenia Kruka, ale także zwiększy jego potencjał bojowy. W trakcie poszukiwań trafił na coś, co przykuło jego uwagę. Zauważył kamienny krąg. Gdy tylko chciał się zbliżyć, został zaatakowany przez demony, które niedawno zjawiły się w ludzkim świecie. Dokładnie te same, które pokonał Apocalipsus. - Serce Zagłady! - wykrzyczał Lord Bane i nagle z jego serca wystrzelił promień mrocznej energii, który trafił Mag Mela, jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom nic mu to nie zrobiło - Próbujesz czarną mocą pokonać kogoś, kto jest całkowicie z niej zbudowany? - spytał Mag Mel - Chyba nie jesteś zbyt sprytny, co? - Spokojnie, to było tylko rozeznanie i odwrócenie uwagi w jednym - powiedział Bane i w tej samej chwili Grok i Erasial złapali blaszaka i zaczęli rozciągać, podczas gdy Anthag ostrzył swoje ostrze o kieł z paszczy. - Skoro tak to pozwolicie, że przetestuję na was moje nowe moce - odrzekł Mag Mel po czym przywołał przed sobą umysłem Ostrze Zmierzchu, które wbiło się w zbroję Groka - CZARNA WŁÓCZNIA! Gdy tylko wykrzyczał to, ostrze oplotła czarna energia. Uformowawszy się w włócznię, przebiła ciało demona na wylot. Tymczasem ostrze przecięło rękę Erasiala. Ten puścił Mag Mela z powodu wielkiego bólu, który czuł. Następnie żółciak złapał ostrze i chciał się rzucić na Bane'a, ale w połowie drogi Anthag podciął go swoim wielki ogonem, a następnie rzucił tak mocno, że lecąc trafił w 3 drzewa, które wyrwało z korzeniami. - Żałosny robak, skąd on w ogóle ma Ostrze Zmierzchu? To trochę zastanawiające, tylko Nighterus jest w stanie trzymać to ostrze ze względu na zjednanie w nim dobra i zła - odparł Anthag - Bane, czy tobie też przyszło na myśl, że ten kartoflak w jakiś sposób pokonał nowego Nighterusa? - Nie wiem, to raczej nie możliwe, co prawda nie wiemy kto to, ale tę moc otrzymują najlepsi z najlepszych, a nie byle kto. Jak go poznamy to może nas nieźle poturbować, zgaduję że jest silny na miarę Gefloya - odpowiedział Bane - My tym mieczem nie możemy się posługiwać, ale jakby kogoś opętać to byłoby zupełnie co innego - Nie tak szybko, mamy dla was niespodziankę - przerwał Morgan, który właśnie przyleciał na statku kosmicznym - Obawiam się, że Rada Centralnej Galaktyki, będzie musiała was aresztować za bijatyki - Ty na prawdę jesteś takim kretynem, czy tylko udajesz? - zaśmiał się Grok, który wraz z Erasialem właśnie się zregenerowali - Skoro chcesz walczyć z nami to po prostu powiedz, a nie używasz jakieś beznadziejnej mowy, którą pewnie wykułeś na pamięć w szkole podstawowej - Smutne, takie kiepskie docinki, no nic, masz rację, chcę z wami walczyć, abyście nie przeszkadzali mi w mojej zbawczej misji - odparł Morgan po czym zaczął nacierać na przeciwników. Tymczasem Mag Mel, przeteleportował się do bazy Apocalipsusa - Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć gdzie ty się włóczysz? Mistrz się wkurzył, że nie było cię jak opowiadał o planie na najbliższe kilka dni - mówił Pactus - Sam mi mówiłeś, że tylko lojalność pozwoli przeżyć, ja tego u ciebie nie widzę - Zamknij się - przygadał Mag Mel po czym zaczął iść do swojego pokoju - Myślisz, że możesz traktować mnie jak śmiecia? - z wściekłością krzyknął Pactus, po czym chciał uderzyć blaszaka, jednak ten złapał go za rękę i podniósł - Odwal się ode mnie, albo naprawdę tego pożałujesz - powiedział i rzucił dawnym radnym, wracając do swojego pokoju - Głupi debil - rzekł Pactus na odstresowanie się i poszedł do Executii, zapytać się czy jest możliwość, aby wyszedł z kryjówki i poszedł do ludzkiego świata Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Oculus Mundi Kategoria:Nev-Rex